There exist various types of motorized gardening tools, including blowers, vacuums, and shredders. These devices need to be held by or carried on the back of, or on a shoulder strap on the user. Also, in the case of shredders and vacuums, there is a need for some sort of container such as a bag, a barrel, a trailer or a wheelbarrow that can contain the shredded matter. Such container is often unwieldy or impractical to carry along while performing the vacuuming operation.